Varsity Fanclub Love
by Emzybear
Summary: The Band Varsity Fanclub in a love story. Read and tell me what you think.


**Varsity Fanclub Love **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pretend Aly and Aj are TC's older sisters. Im guessing with ages so please don't tell me Im wrong cause I probably will be. Thanks

Ch.1

Aly P.O.V

I woke up and put on my short black robe over my black and pink short shorts and black tank. I slipped on my black flip flops and walked out of my room. I walked down the hall to AJ's room and opened the door to find her asleep. I shut the door and headed next door to my brother and his bands' house. Their band is called Varsity Fanclub. TC auditioned for the band a year ago and made it. He was only sixteen so mom and dad made me and AJ move with him so he could stay with the band.

_Flashback:_

_Me and AJ were waiting with our younger brother, our mom and dad for them to say if TC was in the band or not. Me and AJ are 18. TC is sixteen. The boys of the band walked out and walked up to us. They told TC he was in the band. TC grinned and hugged the boys and turned to us and hugged us excited. The boys turned to us. I smiled and stepped towards them._

"_Hi, Im Alyson Carter. But I go by Aly. I'm 18. I'm TC's older sister, this is Amanda Joy, she goes by AJ. She's my twin." I told them sticking my hand out. The blond one stepped forward. _

"_Hello there. Im Drew Ryan Scott. But you can call me Drew. Im 21." He shook my hand._

_The tall one with black hair that hung in his face stepped forward. _

"_Yo, Im David Brandt. Im 22." I smiled and shook his hand. _

_Next, the boy with short spiky hair stepped forward and took my hand. _

"_Hello, Im Bobby Edner. Im 22." I shook his hand._

_And last, the boy with a skull hat on stepped forward and took my hand and raised it to his lips. I blushed._

"_Hello, Im Jayk Purdy. Im 24. Im pleased to meet you." I smiled. _

"_Its nice to meet you all." I told them_

_End of flashback_

That was a year ago. Since then AJ and I have gotten to get the boys real well. I took off my necklace that held the key to their house and opened the front door and walked into the kitchen to find Bobby sitting in a chair at the counter with his head down. I walked over and nudged him.

"Bobby, wake up. Go lay in the living room and I'll fix breakfast." I told him. He got up probably still half-asleep. I opened the fridge and got out bacon, biscuts and eggs out and started to cook. TC and Drew walked out of their room in their boxers. They stopped on either side of me and kissed my cheek. This was normal for us. All the boys do it.

"Morning boys." I greeted them.

They mumbled their mornings and sat in their chairs. Next David and Jayk walked out in sleep pants and a t-shirt and kissed my cheek.

"Morning Aly." They greeted. I smiled.

"Morning boys. Hey, can you one of you go wake up Bobby in the living room while the other goes next door to wake AJ up?" I asked Jayk and David. They nodded and walked out. I fixed a plate for everyone and set them around the table. I was walking past Drew to sit in my chair between him and TC when he grabbed me around the waist and brought me unto his lap.

He nuzzled his head in between the space between my neck and shoulders. I giggled softly. This was also normal for us since me and Drew were best friends. TC looked over at us with his nose wrinkled.

"Could you not do that while I'm eating." He said to us. I got up and slapped him in the back of his head and rolled my eyes and sat in my seat. Bobby, David, Jayk and AJ walked in and sat in their seats. We sat in silence eating our breakfast until TC let out a huge burp. AJ and I looked at each other in disgust while the boys congradulated him on his master burp.

"Boys." AJ and I muttered in unison. TC grinned.

"You know you love us." He said while all the boys winked at us. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Sure." I told them.

"Anyways, Als whats up for today?" AJ asked me.

I got up and went to the desk in the living room and got out our day planner. I walked back into the kitchen. "Well the boys have a photoshoot at 12, then we have one at 2. Then we are done for the day." I told everyone. They nodded. "So everyone go get dressed. We leave in ten." I told them. They all got up and ran out of the kitchen heading towards the bathroom while AJ ran next door to our house.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Please Review and tell me what you think. It will be greatly apprecited. I'mma start working on my other stories and putting up more chapters. I know its been a long time but Im going to start on my stories one at a time. Thanks**

**Much Love,**

**Emzybear**


End file.
